hetaliafandomcom-20200213-history
Uniform Guide: Prussia
This is a listing of outfits worn by Prussia in Hetalia: Axis Powers. Changes made to them in other adaptations, such as the anime, are noted where applicable. Teutonic Knight From when he was a child up until some point in his teens, Prussia represented The Monastic State Of The Teutonic Knights. In this incarnation, he wore a white tunic and pants, with a white cloak over them. Both his tunic and cloak have the Teutonic Cross emblem printed on them. In the animated adaptation, his clothes were originally going to be changed in color, with his tunic as blue and his cloak being red. They appeared this way in an early screening of the first episode of Hetalia: World Series. Due to fan protests however, the colors were corrected for the official release. Appearances *'Polish-Swedish Wars' (as a teenager) *'What Happened After Tannenberg' (teenager) *'Liechtenstein's Journal Of Swiss Dopiness, parts 3 and 4' (as a child) WWI Uniform Prussia's WWI uniform consists of a Prussian blue uniform jacket, with matching pants. He wears a black shirt and tie, though an Iron Cross charm was later added to the tie. In one sketch, it is shown that he has the name Preussen embroidered on the cuff of his right sleeve. He wears tall black boots with red tongues and laces, though in the anime version, they are replaced by simple black shoes. The anime version of his uniform also lacks the Iron Cross and appears to be a much darker shade of blue (appearing almost violet in some posters), while his cuffs have a different style. His tie is also colored brown, rather than black. Appearances *'Liechtenstein's Journal Of Swiss Dopiness', part 1 (webcomic) *Episode 24 WWII Uniform (Waffen SS) When Prussia reappeared in later war-set strips, he had since changed into a Waffen SS uniform like Germany's, with an Iron Cross under his collar. Although there has yet to be official colored artwork of him in this uniform, fanartists usually depict is as a deep blue, in contrast to Germany's green. Other artists choose to depict it green, to match it up with Germany's and for historical reference. Appearances *'Buon San Valentino' Eastern Front (Infantry) A 2009 sketch by Himaruya depicts Prussia wearing an infantry jacket to correspond with similar images of Italy and Germany (presumably for the Eastern war front). His jacket is a deep green, and he wears lighter green breeches and a brown turtleneck underneath. He has two belts running across the jacket, one of which is attached to a pair of shoulder straps. Prussia also wears a matching green hat, black gloves, and brown boots. Gakuen Hetalia In a concept design for Gakuen Hetalia (that was also used in Noto-sama 5), Prussia was shown to not wear the entire boys' uniform, instead opting to wear a hoodie over the uniform shirt (and a gray shirt underneath reading "Deutscher Orden", which means German Order in German). He also wears an Iron Cross necklace. Appearances *''Noto-sama 5'' Gallery These are all the outfits that Prussia has worn. Please note that this list is incomplete. Please click for larger viewing. chibiprus.jpg|Sketch of Child Prussia as a Teutonic Knight. Image:Prussia_uniform.gif|Child Prussia, as a Teutonic Knight. Prussia teutonic priest.jpg|Prussia in his Teutonic Priest Uniform Image:Prussia Uniform (Seven Years War).PNG|Prussia's uniform for the War Of Austrian Succession and the Seven Years' War. Image:Prussia_bw.gif|Prussia in his iconic military uniform. Image:Chibi Prussia.PNG|A "chibi" look at the uniform. Image:Prussia wafffen.PNG|Prussia in a Waffen-SS uniform. Image:Hight.jpg|Prussia in African War Front uniform. Image:Prussia gakuen.jpg|Prussia in his variant of a school uniform. Naziprussia.jpg|Prussia in a SS-Panzer Division uniform. Image:Prussia Anime Design.png|Prussia in his military uniform from the anime. Image:Gakuen Prussia Sketch.PNG|Sketch of Prussia in his Gakuen clothing. Prussia's hallowen 2010 costume.jpg|Prussia in his 2010 Halloween Costume. prussia and france.png german brothers.png|German Brother comparisons. lol 5.jpg prussia at his finiest.png|Prussia telling Germany he isn't going anywhere. prussia.jpg prussia.png prussia awesome.jpg prussia at his best.png|Prussia telling a bunny if he gets any closer he will pet him. prussia as a kid.jpg|Prussia telling God he thinks he touched Hungary's boobs as a kid because he thought she was a he. american revalution.jpg|American Revolution. axis power + prussia drunk.jpg bad boy prussia.jpg bakers.JPG btt.jpg german brothers.jpg prussia and england.jpg prussia awesome info.jpg prussia bunny.jpg A22ccc086e3963eeec9dc3ec461ee2ce (1).jpg FB_IMG_1441662832538.jpg Category:Fanon Category:Uniform Guide